Optical imaging typically includes illuminating a surface and imaging the illuminated surface. In some examples, the to-be-imaged surface is stationary while a source of illumination and/or imaging mechanism moves relative to the to-be-imaged surface. In other examples, the to-be-imaged surface is moved relative to a stationary source of illumination and/or a stationary imaging mechanism.